Too Good To Be True
by ErraticHeartbeat
Summary: Bella Swan is smart, pretty and unnoticed. Edward Cullen is captain of the football team and extremely gorgeous. What will happen when they are forced to work together to take care of a baby for a health project? UPDATE: Chapter 14
1. Jerk!

Chapter 1: Jerk!

"Hi Bella!" Angela waved to me from across the hallway.

I waved back and said, "Hi!"

Angela Weber and I are best friends. Our enemies are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Jessica has always been a real big bitch to me ever since I've moved to Forks. I've tried to be friends with her, but all she does is walk away. Now on the other hand, Lauren is just plain old jealous. The only reason why she doesn't like me is because when I first moved here, all the attention was on me. And one person especially, Tyler Crowley paid attention to me. Lauren didn't like that much because she had a major crush. So ever since I've been here, which is about 2 months. She hasn't looked at me once. Neither has Jessica.

Angela trotted to me, "So are you ready for Health I heard we're getting a new project. We get to have partners! You're totally going to be mine!" She squealed.

"Okay. As usual. With our two brains together, we'll get an A." I said.

"Better yet an A+." We both said together, and started to laugh.

We walked to Health class, and sat down at our usual seats. The bell rang, and that's when Mr. Carols started talking.

"Now class. We are going to be starting a project where you will have to take care of a baby. I will assign the partners, as follows. Angela Weber and Eric Yorkie."

Angela smiled, she liked Eric a lot. So I smiled back at her, as a signal that I was happy for her. I just zoned out until I heard my name be announced.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Mr. Carols said.

"Why do I have to be with that dork?" Edward said in disgust.

"That's enough Edward. You will be partners with Bella Swan if you like it or not," The teacher smiled. For some reason I think he got pleasure out of this.

"You will be taking care of this baby for a month, that's right 31 days. You will have to feed it, change it's diaper, and do all the things you would have to do with a living breathing baby. Now, all you have to do is bring this baby back in one piece, and you'll get an A on this. There will be a tape recorder attached to it, so then I know how to grade you and your partner. Say if it cries 5 times out of the whole month you'll get a pretty good grade. Also, attitude and love is a big part in this. So everyone get with your partners and grab a baby, your choice."

Edward actually came to me, instead of me having to go all the way over to the other side of the room.

"Alright which baby do you want?" He asked me with a fake smile.

"I don't care, you choose." I put the same fake smile on my face.

"Fine." He said grabbing a random baby.

"Oh and you get to pick a name for the baby also. And choose the gender." Mr. Carols noted.

"What do you want to name it? And the gender?" He asked me.

"Well I would prefer the baby to be a girl. What about you?" I asked.

"Sure. And the name?" He asked impatiently, while tapping his foot.

"Renee?" I asked.

"Renee? Why?"

"That's my mother's name." I said in a 'duh isn't it obvious' tone.

"Well what about Renesemee? That's both of our mother's names combined."

"Oh I like it." I smiled.

"Okay now, do you want to take the baby today and I'll take it tomorrow? And we'll keep switching back and forth?" He asked handing the baby to me.

"Actually I thought that maybe we could go over to each other's houses and work on it together. You know so then it will be easier." I looked down on the floor.

"I don't know let me get back to you on that. Rachel."

"My name isn't Rachel it's Bella." I said in a rude voice. Stupid I whispered low.

"I'm not stupid. You're the one who's stupid. Got that? You know what here take the baby." He threw the baby at me and walked off.

By then, the bell had rung and it was time to go home. All I could think was *Why did I have to be stuck with such a jerk?*

How did everyone like it? I know it was short, but next chapter will be longer. And for all you Edward Cullen lovers, like me. Edward will become nicer throughout the story. Oh and Edward and his family are vampires in this story. Please review! Thanks =)


	2. It's Your Baby Too!

Chapter 2: It's Your Baby Too!

A/N: Sentences in these, **, are what Bella is thinking.

Enjoy! I just had to put this up soon! I was too eager!

After the bell had rung, I stormed off to my locker to get my stuff and go home. As I was half-way running I bumped into Alice, Edward's sister.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hey you're Bella right?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah. Well at least one Cullen can get my name right." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned. *Why would she be concerned about me*

"Well Edward and I are partners for health. You know the project we're doing? Yeah well I suggested we go over to each other's houses, so then it will be easier to take care of the baby. So then he was like 'I'll have to think about that Rachel.' And I was like my name's Bella stupid. Then he said 'I'm not stupid. You're stupid. Here take the baby. Now I'm stuck with Renesemee because you're brother is being stupid. You know it's his baby too!" I pouted.

"Oh I understand. Renesemee is such a pretty name. Well here, give me your phone number and I will force him to call you. Even if it means tying him up and calling the number for him, while threatening if he doesn't call you I will tell Carlisle that he got a girl pregnant." She smiled, and then laughed.

I couldn't help but to snicker a little. Him being tied up being forced to call me! That's hilarious!

"My number is 556-7859, well that's my cell phone. So have him call me when you guys get home okay?" I said giving the piece of paper, I just got out with my phone number on it.

"Thanks. I will make sure that he calls you. No matter what it takes! I'm glad we met each other Bella, I think you and I are going to be good friends." She beamed of joy.

"Ha sure we are. Not if your brother's around." I sighed.

"So who cares about him? We'll just pretend he's canned tuna." She giggled. "Why don't you come over to my house today? So then I don't have to force him to call you? And bring the baby. Edward won't see it coming and it's a great opportunity for you two to try to bond."

"Okay. What's your address?" I asked.

"Well we don't exactly have an address. But it's surrounded by a forest right off of a road. Do you know where that is?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yes. I actually do. Oh wait, is that house that is really big, and has a long driveway which goes up a hill?" I asked. *That sounded like it made no sense at all*

"Yes that's the one. I will be waiting outside for you at exactly three o clock. Is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine. I guess I could drive to your house with my truck and just call my dad and tell him I have a school project, and I need to go over a friend's house." I smiled.

"Okay see you there. Bye." She waved, and went out of the school building.

I reached into my pocket and dialed Charlie's number, my home phone number.

"Hello?" A stern voice answered.

"Hi dad. I have a school project and I need to go over to the Cullen's house. I'll be back at about 6, maybe. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure. Just be careful I heard the Cullen's are strange." He said in a weird voice.

"Okay sure thing dad. Bye." I hung up.

*Weird? They don't seem weird? I wonder what he was talking about. Well whatever. Off to go to the Cullen's house to see Edward's surprised face when he sees me go through the door.*

I walked outside to go to my red truck, got out my keys, and jumped in the front seat. I put the key in the ignition; and started to drive.

I turned the radio on, while wandering around the roads to find Edward's house. My favorite song came on, Poker Face by Lady Gaga.

I started to sing myself, to make time go faster.

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays

Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me

I love it

Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

*I started to scream this part*

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

Can't read my Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

Mum mum mum mah

Then I finally realized, that I was at Edward's house. From what I knew, I meant. There was a long driveway that led up hill, I drove up and that's when my jaw dropped.

I didn't know what to expect when I came to his house. I figured a normal house, about as big as mine. But it was completely the opposite of what I thought. It was elegant and beautiful. It was painted, a faded white, three stories high, and rectangular. The windows and doors fit the house so well, it was as if it was a hundred years old. And yet, it had a timeless look and feel to it.

I saw Alice smiling, and waiting for me as she saw me drive up from my state of shock. I got out of the car, and Alice greeted me in a soft, chirpy voice.

"Welcome Bella. I'm glad you came. You brought the baby, right?" She asked while leading me to the inside of the house.

The inside of the house was also as beautiful as the outside. It was very open, and bright. The wall facing south, had been entirely filled with glass. Everything was varying shades of white. The thing that popped out the most, was the beautiful view coming from the glass window. There was the stunning lawn leading to a river. Just a perfect house, I felt so warm and safe in this house.

"Yes I brought the baby. Is Edward here?" I asked.

"Who said my name?" Edward said walking down the stairs, looking gorgeous as usual. *Okay what am I thinking? He's a jerk Bella! You can't think jerks are gorgeous! What? I can't help if he is gorgeous.*

"Bella!" He said surprised. "What is she doing here?" His eyes darted directly to Alice.

"She told me her dilemma and I fixed it. You two have a project to do, and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle won't be too happy if they find out you're failing because you didn't want to do a baby project with Bella. Now get to work!" She hissed.

"Fine!" He yelled back at her.

"You better act nicer to her. She's a great girl." Alice whispered to Edward. I could barely make it out. All I could get out of the sentence is girl.

"I will." He whispered back.

Alice scurried up stairs, I'm guessing to her room.

"Hi Bella!" He chirped. *Wow how fake is he?"

"Hi Edward. You don't have to be nice to me if Alice told you to." My voice sounded sad.

"It's okay Bella. It doesn't matter, I don't want to fail and I'm sure you don't either." He smiled.

* He smiled, a crooked smile, looking so gorgeous. Especially on his perfect pale white skin.*

"You called me Bella twice! Wow I'm surprised you didn't call me Rachel again." I said sarcastically.

"I'm truly sorry about that Bella. I'm sometimes a jerk, when I don't mean to be. But, once you get to know me, I'm truly am a good guy. Honestly." He flashed another smile at me.

"Okay well I guess I'll have to take your word on that. Now won't I? Now can we please take care of OUR baby?" I questioned.

"We sure can. What should we do first? Feed her, change her, I don't know too much about babies?" He looked, like he was disappointed in him self for not knowing about babies.

"Well Renesemee hasn't cried once. So I think that maybe we should put her to sleep. Can you get me a pillow and a blanket?" I asked him.

"Sure." He raced upstairs, and within a half a second he was back with a blanket and pillow. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." I smiled back at him.

I set Renesemee on the couch, with her whole body on the pillow. And then wrapped her in a blanket. I softly kissed her forehead, as if it was my own child.

"Hey you know what you're doing!" He smirked.

"Yes I do. So now what should we do?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to go upstairs and talk? It's more private up there." He said.

"Sure, but what about?" I asked.

"Anything love." He grinned.

"Did you just call me love?" I said in a state of shock. My faded pink cheeks, have now turned into a dark shade of pink. *Oh my god! He called me love! Does that mean he likes me? What if I like him? He seems nicer. I don't know what to do!*

"Yes I did. Does that bother you?" He laughed.

"Not at all." I said looking into his gorgeous, topaz eyes.

Well, what did everyone think? Edward sure has changed, but will he go back to himself in school? Is Bella developing a crush on Edward? What are they going to talk about? And with them taking care of Renesemee will they start to find out that they like each other, more than they had expected? Find out on the next chapters of Too Good To Be True! Please review & I hoped everyone like it!


	3. We Gotta Talk

Chapter 3: We Gotta Talk

Edward and I were walking up the stairs, to talk like we planned. I thought that we'd talk about how to take care of the baby, the schedule, and how to get along. But we've been getting along so far, which was for how long? Like thirty minutes. Not that long.

"This way." He said pulling my arm, so I could follow him to his room.

He led us to a cream colored sofa, we both sat down. *Oh very cushiony and comfortable*

"So, let's talk." He stated.

"Well I was thinking we could talk about the schedule of taking care of the baby? Is football season now?" I asked him.

"Football season is the week after our baby project ends. Maybe you could watch me play?" He smiled.

"I'll have to think about that. I'm not too keen on football. But, I might start to like it." I nudged his shoulder, in a playful way.

"I have to ask you a question though, Edward." I told him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Why did you call me love?" I blushed.

"Because I thought since we have a baby together. Shouldn't we at least act like a couple?" He smirked.

"Well why pretend, if you hate me?" I asked, my eyes saddening.

"Who ever said I hated you, Bella?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"You don't remember in class? You treated me like crap." I said folding my hands together.

"I know I did. But, that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before, I found out how amazing you are. I mean I think we can actually be good friends. Best friends, or maybe even more." He, smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Yeah. Well don't you have a girlfriend? Football friends? You don't have time for a loser, right?" My eyes started watering.

"No I don't have a girlfriend. You may be surprised but I never had a girlfriend. I do have football friends, but I barely ever hang out with them. We only know each other on the field and sometimes we hang out in lunch. And you're not a loser, you're smart. Forget what I said about you. I didn't mean that. I was just in a bad mood that's all. Okay?" He looked in my eyes.

"Yes I understand. Now can we maybe decide on a schedule?" I laughed.

"Yes. We can. What about every week we switch back and forth between houses. Like, since today is Monday, we'll go to my house all week after school. And then next week we'll go to your house all week. Then we switch back and forth of taking the baby home. Like today I'll keep it here, tomorrow you take her, and back and forth. Does that sound okay?" He recommended.

"Actually that's perfect. That sounds exactly what I was thinking. Wow, what can you read minds?" I chuckled.

"Well…" He started and then said, "Joking! If I could read minds. I would know what you were thinking. But, I can't." He grinned.

"I guess you're right." I agreed.

"I just have one more question." I spoke.

"What's that love?" He said, looking quite amused.

"When we're in school. Are you going to ignore me, and treat me like crap?" I asked him, looking down at the floor.

"Of course not! I promise I will be as if we were married. Totally committed to our baby and totally committed to you." He said, in a sincere voice. Then smiled.

"Okay. I guess I can't turn down your cute smile." My eyes widened. *Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud? Please god, tell me he didn't hear that.*

"I have a cute smile?" He beamed with happiness.

I nodded my head. *Why couldn't I have just said no? Now he know I like him! Damn!*

"Well I think you have pretty eyes. They're like a fountain of chocolate. That doesn't really sound like a compliment, does it? Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." I started to blush.

"Well we should probably go tend to Renesemee shouldn't we?" I broke the awkwardness in the room.

"Yes we should." He agreed.

We both headed down the stairs at the same time, which for me was a bad idea. At the last step on the staircase I tripped, and fell flat on my face. *Don't look up! Don't look up! How embarrassing! I think I hurt my ankle*

"Bella are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Somehow wherever I am I find a way to hurt myself." I laughed.

He touched my ankle, "Does that hurt?"

"A little. I think if you just give me an icepack I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He ran off into the kitchen. I heard a crack, which was probably the ice. He came back within a minute.

"Here you go." He said, while wrapping the ice in the plastic bag and then in a paper towel. Then, he put it on my ankle.

"Ooh!" I yelped.

"What?" He frowned, trying not to hurt me anymore.

"The ice is just cold." I assured him.

"Oh I'm sorry. But, the ice will make it better. Don't worry you'll be fine." He told me, he sounded like my mother. Weird.

I tried walking. But I managed to fall once more.

"Here Bella let me help you." Edward said.

While I was laying on the ground, he put his left arm under my head, and his right arm under my legs. He carried me to the sofa where Renesemee was. He laid, me gently. Making sure not to hurt me.

"You're very fragile." He smirked.

"No just clumsy." I laughed.

"I guess I could agree with you on that. Where's Renesemee?" He asked looking around at the sofa, where Renesemee was.

I felt the sofa, in between the cushions. "Here. She was in between the cushions. Wow aren't we great parents?" I joked.

"Yes we are." He was being serious.

"So, I think that maybe we should call it a day? Maybe you could put Renesemee upstairs in your room, and then help me to my truck?" I gestured.

"Sure. Give me a minute." He said, getting the baby off the couch. He ran up the stairs, and came back down in about two minutes.

"Okay ready?" He asked me.

"Yes. Just be careful with me. Remember I'm very fragile." I joked.

"No. Clumsy, remember?" He reminded me.

He carried me once more, and led me to my truck. He then, put me in the front seat and started the truck for me.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Be careful my love." He kissed my forehead.

I blushed, and tried to get away as fast as possible before he noticed me having a panic attack.

So how was this chapter? I told you Edward would become nicer. I think Edward likes Bella! But, of course it's obvious Bella likes Edward. I wonder how everything will go? Did Bella break her ankle? Is Edward going to take good care of Renesemee? Find out on the next chapter! Please review! Thanks =) Maybe we could try to get 20 reviews? Thank you for everyone who reviews, favorites, and alerts my stories, and this story! It means a lot to me.


	4. I Guess You Were Right

Chapter 4: I Guess You Were Right…

As I was in the car driving, wondering if I was going to have a panic attack from Edward kissing my forehead, I kept wondering if he liked me. I wish he liked me. He called me love and kissed my forehead, doesn't that mean anything? It probably doesn't! Tomorrow at school I bet he's going to be a big jerk to me, as usual. I drove slowly, wandering in my mind about random things. Hmmm, I wonder what I'm going to make Charlie for dinner? I then shook all the wondering out of my head, and drove into the driveway of my house. I took out the key and hopped out of the car, slamming the door.

I opened the door and greeted Charlie.

"Hi dad!" I said, perky.

"Hi Bella! You don't have to make me dinner. I already ordered pizza and wings." He smiled.

"Oh okay. I guess I will just go to bed then." I smiled back at him.

I walked up the stairs, and slipped into my pajamas. Which were shorts and a t-shirt. I snuggled up in my blankets and fell asleep.

Beep, beep, beep…

I groaned, ugh! 6:30 am! The time I dread the most. The time I have to wake up to go to school. Even though I had very good grades, I still didn't like school.

I got out of bed and took a shower. After my shower, I looked in the mirror of the face staring back at me. Plain Jane, that's all I'll ever be.

I took out the hair towel on my head, and brushed my hair out. Leaving it wet, I put it in a high pony tail. Then, I looked in my closet. I found a pretty decent out fit. Which was, a long sleeved green shirt and a pair of black jeans. I then put my black flip flops on. I looked in the mirror, and decided to do something different. Make up. I took a grey eye shadow and put it on the top of my eyelids. I took some black eye liner and slid it across my bottom lid, while pulling it down. Then I put some black mascara, to make my eye lashes look longer. Then, I put some light pink lip gloss that matched my lips. I finally looked in the mirror, and thought I looked good. But then I thought, something is off. So I took my hair out of my high pony tail, and straightened it. Much better!

Afterwards, I got my book bag which was black and white striped and had a pin that said 'Clumsy Brunette.' I thought that pin fit me so well.

My dad was already gone, so I hopped into my truck and headed to school.

As I got out of my truck, Edward was waiting for me.

"Hello Bella. My don't you look pretty?" He said, smirking.

"Um. Thanks. Why'd you wait for me?" I asked getting out of my truck.

"I wanted to give you our baby back. Remember you're taking care of it today, and then you're coming over to my house later." He reminded me with a sweet smile.

"Thanks. I thought you waited for me for something different." My voice saddened.

"I also wanted to walk you to class. Come on love!" He said almost jumping up and down.

I giggled, "Okay."

We walked to my locker, and he still waited for me. I got my English binder and we walked together to our first period class with Mrs. Waverly.

His hands intertwined with mine, I flinched them away.

"What's wrong?" He asked hurt.

"Why are you holding my hands." I asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry." He backed away from me.

"I never said I didn't like it." I smiled at him, and intertwined my hand in his. He just smiled back. "So what are we going to do at your house?" I asked him.

"Hmmm. I was thinking we could play truth or dare with my family. Well not Carlisle or Esme because they wont be home. But with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, you, and I?" He asked.

"Oh my god! That sounds so awesome!" I squealed.

"You sound pretty excited." He laughed.

"I am." I giggled.

"Well we're at English class. Wanna pass notes?" He asked sounding mysterious.

"Sure. Just don't make it so the teacher sees okay?" I asked him. *I for one am not a person to get detention.*

"Don't worry. Here instead of passing notes, at 8:15 go to the bathroom and I'll meet you by the water fountain. That sound good?" He asked, unlocking our hands.

"Yes. But why are we meeting there?" I asked.

"You'll see…" He said all mysterious again.

Sorry if it was short! OME!!! I wonder why Edward wants to meet Bella at the water fountain! XD I hoped everyone liked it! Maybe we could try for 26 reviews! I am very appreciative to the people who review, alert, favorite all my stories, and this one!!! Have a great day, next chapter will be up soon!!!! Anyone as excited as I am lol.

A quick question: How was everyone's Twilight DVD experience? Anyone go to a release party?


	5. Will you

Chapter 5: Will You…???

The mystery of his voice, it's killing me! I have to know why he wants me to meet him at the water fountain! Maybe he wanted to humiliate me? No, that couldn't be right he's been too nice to me. Or maybe he wants to talk about the baby? But, we already talked about that! What can it be!!!

I looked at the time, 8:10 am. Come on come on!!! Five more minutes…

I saw Edward raise his hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked politely, flashing a gorgeous smile at Mrs. Waverly. Well who could turn him down? Even though Mrs. Waverly is fifty years old, that doesn't mean she can't be charmed by a seventeen-year old boy.

"Yes." She smiled back at him. Is my teacher trying to flirt with my future husband!!??? Wait did I just say future husband? I meant future boyfriend! You know what I meant! Don't make me explain it!

As he walked out he mouthed, "Come in one minute."

I just nodded my head and waited one minute, which would be 8:16 am.

I raised my hand, as Edward did, "May I go to the bathroom, please?" I smiled.

Hey just because I'm a girl, and my teacher's a girl, I can still charm my way to the bathroom right? Please say yes! My head screamed.

"Yes. You may go. Hurry up though!" She said, a little bitter. What crawled up her butt?

I hurried to the water fountain, but Edward was no where to be found.

"Great!" I whispered. I knew it! I knew he would play me like that, it was just too good to be true!

Then Edward popped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me! I screamed and he just laughed.

"What did you think I wasn't going to come?" He smiled crookedly.

"Yes. Actually I did." I said, sadly. Well at least it's not true… he did come!

"Oh Bella! I would never do that to you! I care about you too much, to hurt you. That's why I have a surprise for you!!! Even though, we've been doing this project for about two weeks, I want to ask you something… very important!" He gasped for air. That was a long sentence to say! No wonder why he needed air.

Oh my god! Please don't tell me he's going to propose. Oh yeah Bella, sure he will! He's only known me for like two weeks. He would have to be out of his mind to ask me to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"Will you.." He started pulling out a box, wrapped with red ribbon.

And with that, I fainted. I felt someone catch me but I didn't know what happened.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward yelled, frantically.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck, and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

He pulled away satisfied, "Marry you?" He laughed.

I suddenly got up noticing that I said I will marry him. Wow, passing out must of got to my head.

"Are you okay? I'm not going to ask you to marry me. I was going to ask you," He pulled out a diamond ring. "If you'd like to be my girlfriend." He smiled, awaiting my answer.

Oh my god Edward Cullen wants to make a commitment to me!!! Oh my god, don't faint again!!!

"Yes." I just smiled and kissed him a long time, I felt as if there was lighting going through out my body.

"Is this a dream?" I giggled.

"Of course not! I love you Isabella Swan!" He kissed my neck.

"I love you too!" I felt tears coming on. Don't cry Bella, don't do it!

I couldn't help myself, I just started bawling my eyes out. Edward probably thought I was crazy. But, instead he curled me up in a ball and led me to the outside of the school building.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked.

"We're going out to lunch!" He yelled back, but in a sarcastic voice.

"We're in the middle of school! Plus, it's breakfast time!" I yelled.

"I know, so ditch once. For me, please?" He put on a puppy face. Oh my did he look sexy!

"Fine! But, if I get in trouble-" I started.

"I'll blame it on myself. I have a few stories up my sleeve." He laughed.

"Oh really, what kind of stories?" I asked suspicious.

"Don't worry about it! Where do you want to go eat?" He asked walking towards his Volvo.

He hopped in first, and I followed.

"I don't know where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"How about McDonalds." He smiled.

"Oh my god I love McDonalds!" I screamed.

"Well I love a girl who knows how to eat." He laughed.

"I am a girl who know how to eat. Are you playing me?" I flatly asked out loud.

"Of course not!" He yelled defensively.

"Well, it's just that you could have any girl you want. Why do you want me, I'm ugly and boring." My eyes started watering. Oh great, I'm going to cry again aren't I?

"You are beautiful and you are not boring, you're quite funny. And I already know I could have any girl, but all the girls are whores except for you. I like them teasy not easy." He laughed.

I burst out laughing, "Did- you- just- make- that- up?" I said in between gasps.

"What I like them teasy not easy?" He joked.

"Yes. That was hilarious. But, it is true they are all whores." I said.

"True. So… are you excited for truth or dare tonight?" He smiled, crookedly.

"Totally! I love your family." I smiled.

"I knew you would. And I know they'll be extremely happy when they find out that I am dating miss Isabella Swan, lovely, pretty, smart girl." He looked as if he was going to drool.

Is this really real? What if he's just playing me, and someone dared him to date me? But, he wouldn't kiss me, though. Whatever, I don't know.

"And you Mr. Edward Cullen. Sexy, hot, gorgeous, kind of smart, athletic." I smiled.

"You think I'm sexy, hot, and gorgeous?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I do Eddykins." I smiled.

"You're sexy also. But, please just never call me Eddykins again." He smiled.

"Okay. So how far away is McDonalds?" I asked.

"McDonald's? Did you really think we were going to McDonalds? I have a huge surprise for you.. It will probably change your life." He said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, in -I'm so excited, but frightened- voice.

"Okay." Was all I could say.

This is really going to be bothering me. I really don't like surprises. I just really want to know what it is! What could change my life?

Hmm, I wonder what the life changing surprise is… ohh! Find out on the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, alerts, ect. Maybe we could try for 40 reviews? Thanks! Have a good day!


	6. Get Ready, Bella

Chapter 6: Get Ready Bella, For the Shock of Your Life!

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I asked for 40 reviews and I got 62 reviews, I feel so honored. And if you reviewed my stories, and I didn't say thank you, I'm sorry. It's just too many reviews to say thank you too! So, here's to everyone who reviewed THANK YOU!!! Also, I want to thanks every one who alerts, favorites, ect. It really means a lot to me, sorry for the gibber gabber! Okay, get ready for the most shocking chapter in your life! :O Dun dun dun dun!!!!

I couldn't stand it anymore, I felt so eager to know where he was taking me! What if he was going to play a prank on me? Humiliate me? What is wrong with me? Why do I always have to think the worst of Edward Cullen. He would never do that to me, he even said so! After, ten minutes I couldn't take it anymore! The silence and the anticipation was killing me!

"Edward! Please tell me where we're going! I'm dying!" I screamed. Woo, that felt good to let it all out.

"We're here." He smiled, and then kissed me.

Our kiss had sparks in it, but it felt as if it was our last kiss.

"Here let me show you the way." He took my hand, and led me out of his Volvo's door.

I followed him to this place, that looked like a forest. But, then there was this patch of sunlight showing by a meadow. I followed him until he stopped, which was at the spot with the big ray of sunlight.

He started taking off his shirt.

"Edward! I don't want to- you know." I said sheepishly.

"Bella! I don't want to have sex with you. Just watch, it's important." He said worriedly.

He took off his shirt, and his whole chest was glittering. He looked like diamonds! It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever saw in my life.

"You're beautiful." I sighed, awing over this Greek god right in front of me.

"I'm not beautiful Bella, I'm a monster." He exhaled.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Monster? How could he be a monster, he's perfect.

"I'm a vampire." He said, looking down.

I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing.

"A vampire? Are you serious! Come on! Is this a joke?" I asked.

"No. It's the god's honest truth." He said, he sounded truthful.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"See we are 'vegetarians' I mean I guess you could say that. We only eat animals. I have the power to read minds and we have super speed. I could show you." He smirked.

"Sure." I said, unbelievable. It just, it can't be true. He can't be a vampire, vampires don't exist.

"Hold on to my back." He instructed.

I jumped up on his back.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey." He laughed.

I held on tight, and the earth was moving. No it wasn't moving it was him. Edward was moving so quickly, in un-human speed. He was going faster then a car could go.

"What are you?" I asked.

"A vampire, I told you that." He laughed.

"How else could you show me you're a vampire?" I asked excited.

"Well, you have to come see us play baseball. Then, you'll know we're vampires."

"Why?" I asked.

"You just have to see your self." He said, letting me off his back.

I felt kind of dizzy, it was such a rush.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy, it's such a rush." I said laughing.

"I guess. So… are you ready to go to my house and play truth or dare?" He asked in a -I'm-so-excited!- voice.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" I giggled.

"Me too! So let's go!" He yelled.

I climbed up on his back again, but I closed my eyes this time. It took a minute to get back to his Volvo.

He opened the door for me, isn't he such a gentleman? And we drove off to go play truth or dare!

How did everyone like it? Did I make him being a vampire too fast? I thought it wasn't that good! I'm sorry if I disappointed everyone. Maybe we could try 65 reviews? Thank you!

P.S. Sorry if it was short, next chappie will be oober long! Hehe (oober!)


	7. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reviewing! Keep it up! Since, I couldn't wait! Here's the next chapter! Also, I can't believe I have 75 reviews all together! It makes me happy to know people are enjoying my story! Well here ya go! Next chapter!

As we were driving to get to Edward's house, the radio turned on suddenly. I jumped, scared half to death. Edward just had a big grin on his face.

"Edward! Never do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" I said, my heart race that was speeding up, slowed down a few paces.

"What! Is it my fault I wanted to turn on the radio?" He asked, in a -what did I do?- tone.

"Yes it is! You turned the radio on, so therefore it's your fault." I smiled.

"Whatever." He said.

I heard classical music.

"You listen to classical music!?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Why is it so surprising?" He asked.

"It's just that of all the people in the world, I never would have thought, that Edward Cullen listened to classical music!" I said, giggling a little.

"Well I do. Do you not like it?" He asked, about to change the station.

"No." I touched his hand.

"Oh my god! You're hand is so cold!" I said, a little scared.

"That's a little benefit that comes with being a vampire. Our body temperatures are colder. Or I should say cold." He said.

"Well I guess I could get used to it. It makes me want an ice cream cone." I said, looking at his humored face.

"How did we get from talking about me being cold to ice cream? You are one weird girl Bella Swan." He smiled, touching my cheek with his ice cold hand.

For some reason, it felt rather good. It calmed me.

"I don't know. I just thought about ice cream. Are we almost at you're house! I'm going to pee my pants!" I screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had to go the bathroom!" He laughed.

"No I'm not going to pee from having to going to the bathroom. I'm going to pee from excitement. I want to play truth or dare with you and your family so badly!" I said, trying to contain my excitement.

"Why are you so excited?" He asked.

"Duh! You're vampires!" I said, in a -isn't it obvious?- voice.

"Oh. Well we're here now!" He said, getting up and opening the door for me.

We walked into the Cullen house, and I saw Alice smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, confused. Meanwhile, I sat on the couch next to Edward. Alice, was across from us.

"One, Edward finally told you we were vampires. Second, we're playing truth or dare!" She shrieked, with excitement.

"How did you know that?" I asked, backing away from her a little bit.

"Didn't Edward tell you? Well I guess not. I have visions, and I can tell what's going to happen. But, I can only see what's going to happen if the person already made that decision of doing that specific thing." She said smiling.

"Oh well isn't that cool?!" I said, almost jumping up and down.

"Yes very! So when are we going to play truth or dare?" She asked, excitement running through her words as she spoke.

"Whenever you want." I offered.

"Sure. How about now?" I asked.

"Yes. That's sounds great. Wait where's Renesemee?" She asked.

"Oh she's at my house. Charlie's babysitting her. Isn't it funny? The chief of police is home, babysitting a fake baby." I started to laugh.

"Yes, it's quite funny." Alice said. She then started yelling, "Emmett! Rosalie! Jasper! We're playing truth or dare!"

Everyone was down in a split second. Everyone's faces were excited.

"Aren't Esme and Carlisle going to play?" I asked.

"No. They're off on a romantic dinner." She smiled.

"Oh alright. So, who's going first?" I asked.

"Well since you asked, you're going first." Alice smiled.

Everyone got in a circle it went like this; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and then myself.

"Alright then! Emmett truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'm not a pansy! I pick dare." He said, a big smirk on his face.

"I dare you to go up to Rosalie's bedroom, and pick out one of her bras. Then, take it and put it over your shirt." I said, smiling.

"Okay." He said.

He ran upstairs, and came down with a pink and black polka doted bra.

"I decided to kick it up a notch no shirt." He said.

Rosalie's eyes were all on Emmett's body.

"Don't you look fine!" Rosalie said.

"Yes I do!" Emmett said, kissing Rosalie.

"Okay Emmett it's your turn." I reminded him.

"Okay. Um, Jasper truth or dare?" He asked, with a devious smile.

"Truth."

"Pansy!" Emmett yelled, laughing.

Alice slapped Emmett.

"Ow! Okay sorry Jasper! Is it true, that you once wore Alice's bra just to get a feel of how it is to be a woman?" Emmett started laughing a little bit.

"Yes." Jasper said, with his head down.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You what!?" Alice asked, through laughs.

"I just wanted to see if I looked good in a bra, that's all." Jasper said shamelessly.

"I'm sure you looked very good." Alice said, approvingly, while patting his back.

Jasper put his head up, "Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare." Please, don't pick anything bad!

"I will have to talk it out with my man Emmett." Jasper said.

I shook my head, while Emmett and Jasper were talking.

"Okay." Emmett said.

"I dare you to tell Edward you don't love him." Jasper said.

Wow that's all?

"Edward I don't love you!" I said, starting to fake cry.

Edward looked hurt.

"It was only a dare Edward! You know I love you, right?" I asked, concerned.

"Ha-ha I fooled you! Of course I know you love me!" He said smiling.

"Well since I already went I'm going to pass my turn to Alice." I said, smiling.

"Yay!" She said.

"Okay. Edward truth or dare?" She asked.

His face just looked horrified.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to run down the road with just your underwear on and scream, "I'm a pretty little girl, who likes to eat cupcakes." We all burst out laughing.

"Fine!" He gave up.

He took off all his clothes except for his underwear, and walked out the door.

We all went outside, to see this humorous event. Even though he was in his underwear, he still looked hot!

"I'm a pretty girl, who likes cupcakes!" Edward yelled.

I saw someone go out their door, an old lady.

"Good heavens son, put on some clothes!" She yelled shaking her cane.

We all starting rolling on the floor laughing! This was just too hilarious!

Edward came back, "I'm going to get you Alice." He said glaring at her.

Our game continued once we got inside the house.

Edward put on his clothes, and turned to Rosalie.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said. Was Jasper the only one who picked truth, wow!

"I dare you to knock on Mike Newton's door and kiss him passionately. Then tell him you think he's a sexy beast." Edward chuckled.

"Are you serious!" She wined.

"Dead serious. What are you not going to do it? Are you a chicken?" He asked, then he started doing the chicken dance.

"No I'm not chicken! Watch I'll do it!" She said, walking out the door.

She walked over to Mike Newton's house, we followed and hid in the bushes.

Rosalie knocked on the door, and a happy Mike answered the door.

"Why hello, Rosalie." He said surprised.

Rosalie tugged on his shirt and kissed him passionately.

"Wow!" Mike said, it looked like he was drooling.

"Mike Newton you are one hell of a sexy beast!" She said, walking off.

Mike's face was completely in shock. Then after five minutes, he smiled and shut the door.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing.

"I bet he's going to stalk you!" Edward laughed.

"If he does I'll rip you to shreds!" She yelled in a threatening tone.

We walked into the room, and Carlisle and Esme were already home.

"Okay kids, party time is over." Esme said.

I looked at the clock, it was already nine o' clock.

"Okay. Bye everyone!" I said, waving.

Edward was already in his car.

"That was fun wasn't it?" I asked him getting into his Volvo.

"Yeah it sure was. We have to do this again!" He laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

The rest of the car ride was silent, when we got home he kissed me softly.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" He asked me.

Edward Cullen wants to sleep with me!

"As in sex?" I asked.

"No! I can't sleep, so I wanted to sleep in the bed with you. Clothes on!" He tried explaining.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

I walked into the house, and saw Charlie sleeping with Renesemee in his arms.

Aw how cute! I thought.

I rushed upstairs to brush my teeth and put my pajamas on. When I was done, I went into my room to see Edward sitting on my bed.

I sat down next to him, and we talked a little while.

After I got so tired, I just fell asleep in his arms.

How did everyone like it? Sorry if there weren't a lot of truth or dares. I tried my best! Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! Maybe we could try for 80 reviews? Thanks!


	8. First Day All Over Again!

Chapter 8: It Feels Like the First Day… All Over Again!

A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe I've gotten 94 reviews =) Yay! Thanks everyone! I ask for a certain number, and I always get more! It makes me so happy =) I love you all! Muah! So here you go chapter 8!!!! Enjoy : ) Sorry it took me for ever to put it up!!!!

P.S. There's some swearing in here, so if you don't like swearing sorry : ( Lol.

Beep, Beep, Beep!!!

My alarm clock went off with it's usual, annoying beeping sound. I sighed and then felt around my bed. I remembered Edward being here when I fell asleep, where'd he go?

"Edward?" I whispered.

No answer.

I then thought of why he would leave me, but I couldn't find an answer. I just sighed and thought I'll just ask him at school!

Oh wait! Today's Monday?!? Today's the first day that people are going to see that Edward and I are a couple. So many emotions ran over me: fear, excitement, and happiness were the main emotions. Fear of all the people who would hate me because everyone swooned over Mr. Edward Cullen. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriend. He was popular, gorgeous, and irresistible who wouldn't be jealous? Excitement, because it's probably going to feel like the first day of school all over again. My hands interlocking with Edward's it's so exciting! My first boyfriend! Happiness, that I actually found a guy that loves me as much as I love them. I feel like my heart is complete.

As I looked at the clock, I saw it was 6:45. All my rambling thoughts, made time go by fast! My alarm went off at 6:30! Wow! It took me 15 minutes just to think of all that? Once again, I was absorbed in thoughts. Then I finally thought of something that is smart, get changed!!!

I went to my closet, and picked out something pretty decent looking.

A pair of white skinny jeans, a short sleeved shirt that went up to my mid thighs and ruffled at the bottom, and a pair of ballet flats that were black. I brushed my hair, and left it down. I went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth, and finally I was done.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and the girl staring back at me was confident and beautiful. Someone I didn't know, until now. Edward has brought another side to me, someone who thinks they're beautiful in the inside and out.

I hurried down the stairs, since it was 7:00 am. I popped a piece of toast in the toaster and smeared some jelly on it, picked up my book bag, and headed out the door. And to my disbelief, there was a silver Volvo in my parking lot. A smiling Edward was at the outside of his car.

"You came to pick me up for school?" I asked, surprised.

A small smile was plastered on my face.

"Of course. I'm your boyfriend. And boyfriends pick their girlfriends up to go to school." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, of course!" I said, as if I knew.

I climbed into the front seat and closed the car door. He pecked me on the lips and asked me "So how did you sleep?"

"Fine. But, why weren't you there when I woke up?" My voice saddening.

"I got a call from Carlisle saying I had to be home so we could hunt." He explained.

"Hunt?" I asked, confused.

"Hunt for animals. Remember, what I told you? We are vegetarians. We only eat animals. So our family went hunting, so then we wouldn't be tempted to eat humans. I still don't understand how you're so calm about this." He said concerned.

"I don't know. I guess I just trust you. I guess I trust you because I love you so much." I smiled.

"I love you too. But, you still know it's dangerous to be with me, right?"

"Yes I know Edward. You're a vampire it's pretty obvious."

"Alright just making sure. Oh and how's Renesemee doing?" He asked putting the car in park.

I hadn't even noticed that we were at the school.

"Oh fine. She's still at my house. Sleeping, I guess. Stupid me forgot to bring her to school. Oh yeah I forgot you're coming over my house this whole week!" Excitement ran through my words.

"Yes, I am. So are you ready for everyone to see the 'new' couple?" He smirked.

"Yes." But my voice didn't sound that confident.

He opened the door, the gentleman as he was, and our hands interlocked.

We walked to the door, getting whispers and stares.

"Oh my god! Look!" I heard Angela squeal.

I saw Jessica look up, and she had a little tint of jealousy.

Then as we walked into the school, I saw Lauren with her jaw opened in an 'O' shape.

"Edward. Cullen. And. Bella. Swan. Are. Dating.?" She screeched.

Everyone then stared at us. I then felt a hint of heat on my cheeks. Leave it to Lauren, to draw more attention on us. Edward then kissed me. Everyone just stared in awe. I couldn't help but to smile. Edward was finally mine, and everyone's facial expressions were hilarious!

While we walked to my locker, Lauren bumped me.

"Oops sorry." She smiled, in a non-apologetic way.

"Why don't you say excuse me?" I sneered.

"No. Bitch. Make me." She said, pushing me harder.

"No. Skank." I yelled.

That's when my fist came up, and right about when I was going to punch Lauren, Edward blocked me.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, Edward while he was pushing me away from Lauren and everyone cheering "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I could've punched that snobby skanky bitch Lauren, but I didn't because Edward blocked me.

"Because you shouldn't get yourself so worked over, Lauren. She's not worth it." He said, walking back to my locker after everyone was gone.

"I could've punched her!" I whined.

"I know. But, I don't want you getting in trouble." He said.

"You're so protective over me!" I said, kissing him lightly on his lips.

"Yes I am. It's just an instinct, I guess. I don't want you ever getting hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He sighed, putting his hand through his bronze hair.

"Nothing will happen to me, as long as your with me." I smiled.

"I guess that's true. The bell is going to ring in a minute, so you should hurry up so we can get to health." He said, grabbing my stuff out of my locker.

"Thanks. I didn't know you knew my combination." I said, confused and a little worried.

"Angela told me." He said defensively.

"Thanks Angela!" I hissed.

He just laughed, and we headed to our first period class together, health. His arm around my shoulder.

Sorry it was so short : ( I tried my best! Lol. So how did everyone like it? Maybe we could try for 98 reviews? OMG! That would make me so happy! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Also, whoever is my 100th reviewer will be in my author's note in my next chapter, which I will put a special thanks: to whoever my 100th reviewer is. Thanks =) Have a good day! (Don't worry I will also put everyone who reviewed this chapter.)


	9. Play Date

Chapter 9: Play Date

A/N: I am extremely, happy! I finally got to the goal I wanted! 100 reviews! Wooh! What makes it better is that I have more than a 100, I have 109 reviews! I just love how I ask for a certain number and I always get more! That makes me more happier! Wow, I feel like Alice right now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter which was: Twilight-Forever-Love, pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901, twilightsun01, Simply Dazzling, vampirefan17, XxForgottenxVampiressxX, LionandLamb4ever, jennyabc, Twilights Pixie, honeyLove90, lynne0731, SoftballStar, LoveEdwardNotRobert, and BxCt. *Drum roll please!* And the 100th reviewer was…. vampirefan17 (And you thought you were the 99th!) Congratulations! I just wanted to give a special thanks to my 100th reviewer so here's your special thanks vampirefan17! Special Thanks to you!!!! So I'm hoping to get 114 reviews? That would be awesome! Remember reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I start writing chapters like crazy : ) Again, thank you to my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. (I know the last two aren't real words. So, I made them up!) So with out further ado here is chapter 9!

P.S: If I counted the 100th reviewer wrong, which I don't think I did, I'm sorry ): I'm a little bad at counting lol.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward and I entered Health; together hand in hand. Of course we got gasps and stares. But, I mostly got glares from the "School Whores." Yep: Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya. (A/N: Let's say Tanya's in high school)

"So I see that the parenting project has brought a couple among us! Bravo!" Mr. Carol sang. What a weirdo he is sometimes.

There was a small clap from Angela. I gave her a quick smile. Edward was seated next to me, when a note got passed to him. I looked over his shoulder to see what it said:

_Hey Eddie!_

_Why are you with that bitch Bella?_

_xoxo Lauren_

I heard snickering between Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren. God, I hate Lauren so much!

"I'm gonna beat her ass!" I whispered, anger and annoyance running through my words as they escaped my mouth.

"Don't do that! Though, it may be fun to see. But, I'll straighten things out." He assured me.

I just nodded and saw what he wrote back:

_Lauren,_

_Bella's not a bitch you are. And why the hell should you be worried? It's not like I have feelings for you. I love Bella. You really need to get over you childish crush._

_P.S Don't ever call me Eddie again!_

Edward passed the note to Angela, who then passed it to Jessica, who then got it taken away by Mr. Carols.

"Now I see we have a little note here. Shall we read it? I think we shall." He smiled, reading the note out loud.

Lauren is so going to be humiliated! Ha, this is going to be priceless!

Mr. Carols cleared his throat, and began to read out loud.

"Hey Eddie! Why are you dating that bitch Bella? Hugs and kisses Lauren." I saw Edward glare at Lauren.

I heard some "O's" and got some stares and smirks. If they're doing this to me, wait until they hear what Edward's come back was. They're going to be laughing there asses off.

"Lauren, Bella is not a bitch you are. Why the hell should you be worried? It's not like I have feelings for you. I love Bella. You should really get over your childish crush. P.S Don't ever call me Eddie again!" I saw my teacher chuckle a little.

"Ohhh Lauren just got owned!" Tyler shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Jessica and Tanya did. When Lauren say that, she slapped the both of them on their arms. She bolted for the door, and I could have sworn I saw some tears. Good, that skanky bitch deserves it!

"Now let's get back to school. I just wanted to say that it's been two weeks and the project is almost done. I apologize, I seem to have made a mistake. When I said that there was going to be a voice recorder, I meant that it could only signal when the baby cries." He smiled and continued on with class.

He talked about the fetus, symptoms of when you're pregnant, and protection when you have sex. I guess because we are doing this parenting project, we have to have the lesson/subject be about Pregnancy.

"Thank god it only monitors when it cries." Edward sighed in relief.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because the baby would've recorded our conversation. Our WHOLE conversation throughout the two weeks." He emphasized the word "whole."

I finally realized what he meant. I mentally slapped myself. Duh!

"Oh. Because of when you told me you were - you know." I said.

"Yeah. Oh wait, Renesemee wasn't the with us. Was she?" He asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

The rest of the class was uneventful as was the rest of my periods. The bell rang. Lunch, finally! Edward was waiting at my locker and gave me a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear. His breath tickling my neck. It sent a shock down my spine.

"I missed you too." I blushed, kissing him ever so lightly on his lips. That "light kiss" turned into a "passionate kiss."

"Oh Eddie's finally gonna get laid! Dude, go get a room." Emmett boomed with laughter, Rosalie hit the back of his head.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted, with his big puppy dog face.

Of course Rosalie couldn't resist, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Rosie." He smiled.

Alice and Jasper were behind them in a flash.

We walked in the lunch room all together. I was sent death glares, and only a smile from Angela. She was sitting with Ben. I saw that they were holding hands.

I quickly ran over to her and whispered in her ear, "Good for you! I'm happy that you're finally dating."

"Me too!" She squealed.

I ran back to our lunch table. Which consisted of Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and my self.

"So how did the new couple thing go?" Alice asked, smirking as if she didn't already know.

"Just so dandy!" I said sarcastically.

"What happened? Did the big bad Lauren get in your face?" Emmett said in a baby voice.

Edward just glared at him, after kicking his foot.

"Yeah she got in my face alright. I almost punched her, but nooo Edward had to pull me away! Then she sent a note to Edward and he totally owned her. Tyler yelled out "Ohhh Lauren just got owned!" And then she started crying, it was hilarious!" I giggled. More like burst out laughing.

We were all laughing; the Cullen's hated Lauren as much as I did. So I could see why they would be laughing.

"So, I have some exciting news!" Alice, squealed. In her perky voice.

"What is it?" I asked, while taking a bite of my salad.

"Well I was wondering if little Jazzy and little Rosie could have a play date with little Nessie?" Alice asked, pouting.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Well Renesemee is so long, so I thought Nessie was a cute nick name."

"It is. And I think a play date would be a great idea! What time?" I asked.

"How about right after school? Edward and you can go in your truck and we will go in Edward's Volvo. Sound like a plan?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

(At Bella's House After School)

"Aw doesn't she just look so adorable sleeping!" I sighed.

"Yeah she sure does." Edward agreed.

"When are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie going to be here?" I asked bored.

I don't really know how it's going to be a play date, seeing as they are dolls.

"Five minutes. I just got a text from Alice. So how is this play date supposed to work, if they're just baby dolls?" He asked, tucking in Nessie.

"That's what I was thinking. Maybe we would play house? I don't know." I laughed.

"House?" He chuckled.

"I don't know just a suggestion." I said, hearing the door swing open.

"HEY!" Everyone greeted me, having their babies.

Of course little Jazzy and little Rosie were dressed in designer clothes. How silly is that? They're just dolls.

"So what I was thinking was we could role play? Seeing that we can't actually interact with the babies." Alice suggested.

"Sure sounds like fun!" I agreed.

We decided that the first role-playing thing we would do was dinner.

Little Jazzy, Nessie, and Rosie were in their high chairs. With fake bottles in their mouth.

"So darling how was work?" I asked Edward.

"Oh just dandy. We had a new client. He works for Living Teddy Bear Inc." He smiled, flashing a grin at Emmett.

"Oh that is just so funny!" Emmett yelled.

Emmett is like a living teddy bear, so I guess Edward was making a point.

We pretended to eat food. Seeing that none of us felt like making any food.

"Oh guess what?!" Alice chirped.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"Guess what I got Bella?" She smirked.

"What did you get Bella?" I asked.

She pulled out a purple lacey lingerie gown. It would only go mid thigh on me.

"Alice!" I whispered, in embarrassment.

"It's a gift. For your honey moon." She said defensively.

"Honey moon?" Rosalie giggled.

"Duh! Aren't you and Edward married?" Alice laughed.

"Do we look like we're married?" I asked in a dumb tone.

"We're role playing again, remember?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah. Well how did your work go? Did you go to the street corner again?" I asked.

"What?" Alice asked, dumbfounded.

"You know, where you meet the local hookers. Well they look more like transvestites than hookers. I could have sworn they had mustaches. Do you have a mustache?" I asked Alice.

"What are you talking about?! And no I do not have a mustache." She yelled in embarrassment.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"We're role playing, remember?" I reminded her deviously. "So I decided that your job was going to be a hooker."

"I will not be a hooker! Fine! If I'm a hooker. Than you have to work at Hooters." She shot back. Stupid, evil pixie.

"Hooters?" Emmett, laughed.

"Yeah Hooters!" Alice yelled.

"Oh work went well Alice. I made a boat load of tips. What did you make?" I asked her.

"Oh I made fifty dollars." She laughed.

I could see she was trying to make this funny.

"You cheap whore!" I laughed.

The whole room was filled with laughter.

"Okay can we like seriously stop this role playing thing. It's kind of getting boring." Edward asked.

"Yeah. Sure what do you want to do then?" I asked.

"How about the play date is over and Bella and I get some alone time?" He asked.

I giggled.

Alice tapped my shoulder in a playful way and walked out of the house with Jasper and little Jazzy. Rosalie and Emmett took little Rosie. Emmett then grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Cant - breathe!" I said, gasping for air.

"Sorry." He laughed and walked out the door with Rosalie.

"So today was sure interesting!" Edward stated. Picking up Renesemee.

"Yeah you can say that again! So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well let's put Nessie to sleep and go to the park." He suggested, but it sounded more like a plan.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I agreed.

We tucked Renesemee in, folding her in a blanket and setting her on the couch. It's weird I think she only has cried once out of the whole two weeks!

Edward and I left the house at 5:30 pm to go to the park.

"Aren't you going to push me?" I asked.

With that he picked me up, and lightly put me on a swing and started pushing me.

He pushed me a little too hard, and I fell off of the swing, landing face down in the sand.

"Oh you are so in for it!" I screeched.

I jumped up on Edward, an attempt to push him down. But, instead he pushed me down and started tickling me.

"STOP! EDWARD!!!" I giggled.

"Not until you surrender!" He smirked.

"Never!" I yelled trying to push him off.

"Fine then feel my tickling wrath!" He screamed.

He tickled my stomach, which made me laugh even harder.

"Edward! Seriously! I surrender!" I gave up, while crying. Not crying because I was mad but because of me laughing too hard.

He let me go and I put my hands around his neck, and he put his hands around my waist. He started humming a song I didn't know.

"What is that?" I asked, mesmerized.

"It your lullaby." He smiled, crookedly.

"It's lovely." I smiled, and kissed him.

We started to dance to his humming and soon, I began to get tired.

"Edward! I'm so tired! Can you bring me home?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, picking me up.

Aw! I love him, he's way too cute.

He smiled down at me, and entered the house. To my surprise Charlie wasn't home. He must still be at work or went over to watch football over Billy's. I looked at the time, when he set me on my bed. It was 6:00. Even though it wasn't late, I was dead tired.

I kissed him good-bye, as he hopped out of my window.

He screamed "I love you!"

I smiled, as I slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N: So how did everyone like it? Good? Bad? Awesome? I tried my best! I made it longer than usual! So I hope that makes everyone happy! I know it makes me happy ^_^ Lol. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY THIS IS ME!!!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF IT!!!!

Summary: Bella Swan is your normal seventeen-year-old girl. Except for the fact that she can see ghosts! Everyone makes fun of her because she always talks to herself. But really she's helping spirits cross-over. The outcast of her eleventh grade and high school, she starts to react in bad ways. Being the bad-ass, talking back to teachers, and getting bad grades. But everything changes when a new family moves in. ExB *ALL HUMAN*


	10. Plans

Chapter 10: Plans

**A/N: W-O-W!!!! I can't believe I have 123 reviews! I am extremely happy, no scratch that, I am beyond happy that there are no words to describe it! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! So here's a shout-out to everyone who reviewed last chapter which was: pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale., CullenLuv01, twilightsun01, Bella Swan, cookie_luvr999, CherryBorn1423, nobody, Lionandlamb4ever, Twilight Mystic, Woonton, BellaMarieNicole, and Call Me Mila. Thanks guys!!! I just want to say I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! It makes me feel all sad inside that I didn't update any sooner! It's just that I had writer's block [yes for all of my stories] and I didn't know what to write! So, I'm going to give my best at this chapter! I'm also writing with an extreme headache from these annoying yappy dogs [they bark like a pip squeak, it's really annoying trust me! And I love dogs, just not the ones that live by me lol]. I'm also writing to try to take away my anxiety. Because I have to go to the dentist tomorrow to get 4 grown up teeth and 4 baby teeth pulled! But, thank god I'm going to be knocked out for that! I think they have to though because they're grown up teeth! Any who, on with the next chapter! Sorry for such the long A/N =] [203 words! Wowzer!]**

_(Edward's POV)_

I got ready for school, as usual. But, with no sleep. Seeing as I am a vampire. I got on a pair of light blue jeans, a black button down shirt, and some black converse. (Yes I don't really like those shoes, but Alice is making me wear them! Stupid little pixie.) I went down stairs, and of course I was greeted by a hyper active Alice.

"Eddie! Guess what!?" She sang.

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed. I hate when people call me Eddie.

"After school, I was thinking we could go play dare at Walmart! It could be so much fun! Ohh then we could go to a club afterwards or go shopping!" She squealed, jumping up and down. Wow, she really needs to calm down!

"Um what's dare at Walmart?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of what she might say. Who knows what she thinks of in that little vampire head of hers.

"It's when you dare each person to do something at a particular store- which is Walmart. Like I would tell you to throw bread at a person or something. Doesn't that sound like fun!" She explained.

"Oh yeah, so much fun!" I said, sarcasm dripping through my words.

"Come on Edward! Don't be such a prude! It could be fun!" Emmett said, backing up Alice.

"Fine! As long as you make Alice shut up!" I yelled. Sometimes she could be so annoying!

"Fine." Alice smiled, and walked outside. Oh crap, it's time to go to school!

I went in my silver Volvo and headed to Bella's to pick her up. I rang the door bell and was surprised to see who it was.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked, I assumed it was Bella's father.

"Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend. Very nice to meet you." I held my hand out to him, so he would shake it. Instead his eyes almost popped out of his socket.

"BOYFRIEND!" He yelled. I swear to god someone who lives in China could've heard him yell. Yeah, it was that loud.

"BELLA! GET OVER HERE NOW!" He bellowed.

"Yeah dad?" Bella asked, her eyes widening in fear as she saw me.

She mouthed 'What are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?'

I laughed at that statement, because it was impossible for me to die.

"And what do you find so funny young man?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Dad don't get mad! I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of your reaction! See your going to scare him off!" Bella yelled.

_You could never scare me off, I love you too much! _I thought to myself, afraid to say it out loud. Who knows what her father's reaction would be!

"I'm not angry, I'm just a little disappointed in you. I raised you better." He said, looking Bella straight in the eyes.

"Yeah well maybe that's why mom left you! Because you were such an ass!" Bella screamed, and then she was in my arms.

I could see the hurt in her dad's eyes. I felt so bad for Bella and him.

"Sorry sir. But, I think we should be going. I don't want Bella to be late for school." I said.

"Fine." He said in an angry voice, and slammed the door in our faces.

"Are you alright love?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

"No!" She screamed.

I walked her to my car, carrying her. I safely put her in the front seat.

I closed both the doors and started driving.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that! Charlie is such a - ugh!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

It hurt me so much to see her crying. I wanted so much to just let all of her worries and pain to go away. But, I couldn't.

"It's fine. But, I have some news that might cheer you up!" I smirked.

"Yeah what?" She asked, wiping the tears away.

"Alice has decided that we should play dare in Walmart." I sighed, trying to put a smile on my face.

Automatically her face lit up, "NO WAY I LOVE THAT GAME!!!" She yelled, almost jumping up and down on the seat.

"I see your excited." I laughed. _Wow, does her mood change quickly!_

"Totally! You just made my day!" She smiled, and kissed me softly on the lips.

I smiled, as we pulled into the school driveway.

I opened the door for Bella, and held her hand. Of course my day just had to start off like crap.

"Eddie!" Lauren screeched in her high nasally voice.

"Lauren don't call me that!" I yelled-whispered.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm free Friday." She smiled, waving her fingering in her hair. Trying to act cute. Obviously it wasn't working.

I held my hand up, that was intertwined with Bella's. "Um I have a girlfriend. If you haven't noticed." I sneered.

"Oh well sorry! Whatever loser." She spat, walking away strutting like she were a model.

"Who does she think she is?" Bella said.

"A whore." I laughed.

I walked Bella to our first class together which was Health. I just zoned out, because it was so boring. The rest of the day was also dull. I had to admit I was a little excited to be playing dare at Walmart, it seems like it could be fun! _What am I saying? Alice probably has something planned up her sleeve. _

Too bad he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I am so disappointed in my self! This chapter totally sucked! I couldn't think of anything else, so please tell me what you thought! Thanks & hoped you enjoyed it =]**


	11. Dare Dare & More Dares

Chapter 10: Dare, Dare, & More Dares

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated in such a long time!!!! I'm SOOOOO SORRY ): I just haven't been in the writing mood, and I haven't been able to think of anything to write. But, I'm writing now and hopefully it turns out good =] Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!!! Call Me Mila, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale., bookworm711, LionandLamb4ever, Twilight Mystic, BxCt, XvTWILIGHTvX, Softballstar, Lesloo, 2carm2carm2 (Your review was so sweet =]), cookie_luvr999, BellaMarieNicole, Kaschii, crazyvampiregurl, and Elilah. You're reviews made my day. Yay 141 reviews, you guys don't know how ecstatic I am! I am EXTREMELY happy. I never thought I'd get so MANY reviews, now that I have I feel like never stopping this story (: Well enough of me talking, go on you wonderful people and read the next chapter!!!! Enjoy (:**

(Edward's POV)

"So when are we going to go play dare at Wal-Mart? Oh wait I already know, because you keep _SCREAMING_ it in your mind. Geez Alice for once can you keep your thoughts to yourself? You make my head want to explode!" I sighed in frustration._ Sometimes Alice could be so annoying. Her thoughts distract me so much! Either their about shopping, plans with Bella, what she's going to be doing later on with Jasper, and plans of how to make my life a living hell. Yep, that about covers it._

"Well sorry Mr. Pee on My Parade. I can't help it that I'm excited!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever. Do we have to go right after this period?!" I sighed. But, in her mind she probably thought I was whining.

"Yes! Because we want to have enough time to do more after we play dare at Wal-Mart. Eddie I'm so excited!" She squealed.

I growled, "Alice." I reminded her.

"Yeah yeah. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"I actually think I wear boxers."

"So why are you guys talking about Eddie boy's underwear?" Emmett broke into are conversation.

"We're not talking about them, I was just telling Alice here that I wear boxers not panties. Panties are for girls." I answered his question.

"God! It's an expression! Why do you always have to go all professor Smarticle on me?" Alice complained.

"Alice, can we just stop this conversation! It is annoying the hell out of me. We were talking about Wal-Mart and then we just suddenly talk about underwear." I groaned.

"Fine!" She moaned in defeat.

"Okay, so the plan is we're going right after school, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes for the billionth time. I already told you that this morning, first period, fifth period, and now this period eighth." I yelled.

The teacher look at me like I was on crack.

"What?" I said trying to make it sound as nice as I could.

She just smiled and turned back to her computer.

After that Emmett and Alice were quiet, as I stared at the clock ticking waiting for the bell to right.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, RING!

_Finally!_ I thought to myself.

I rushed out of the study hall room and went to Bella's locker. She saw me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. So are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah I've been ready ever since Alice told me!"

"I see you're excited?"

"Duh!" She laughed. Her laughed sounded like bells, it was truly cute.

"Well we're all going to meet up at Wal-Mart. You and me are going in my car, while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice go in the Jeep. Did you already tell Charlie?" I asked. Remembering what happened in the morning.

"No. And I don't have to. So, he could think that I'm dead for all I care. Tonight, or should I say right now. I'm going to have fun. And Charlie can't do anything about it." She said in a care-free tone. I could tell she was still angry about what happened before.

"Alright well let's get going!" I grabbed her hand, and headed to my car.

I turned the radio on, just to get the air filled with something other then quietness.

Black dress, with the tights underneath

I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth

And she's and actress (actress), But she ain't got no need

She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east

T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks

While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth

T-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend) if he says he's got beef

That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fuckin' scared of him!

She wants to touch me woah

She wants to love me woah

She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh

Don't trust a hoe

Never trust a hoe

Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me

She wants to touch me, woah

She wants to love me woah

She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh

Don't trust a hoe

Never trust a hoe

Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me

I heard Bella quietly sing the lyrics to herself. I smiled.

"Do you know who that song should be dedicated to?" I smirked.

"Who?" She asked in a -I already know- tone.

"Lauren!" We said in unison.

We broke out in a laugh, and Bella finally told me we were at Wal-Mart when this guy came out and started yelling at us to get going.

I saw Emmett's jeep parked to the closest entrance, I parked across from him.

They all jumped out of their car, and I walked at human speed and opened the door for Bella.

"Thanks." She smiled and blushed.

_Ah, that smile makes my -dead- heart want to sing._

"So are you guys ready to get in some MAJOR trouble?" Emmett yelled.

"You know it brotha!" I yelled back, giving him a high five.

We all walked together in Wal-Mart and everyone stared at us like we were aliens. They were probably just staring at us because we look so godly.

"We are." Rosalie said out loud, referring to my comment I just made in my head.

"We are what?" Bella asked, confused.

"Never mind. Your little brain can't handle it." Rosalie laughed, jokingly.

"Yeah yeah. Well we all know what they say about blondes." She smiled back.

I spotted a good place to go, it was right by the book area nobody was down there.

All of us sat in a circle and Alice started.

"Alright so I'm going to pick Edward to go first." She squealed.

"Okay. How do the rules go again?" I said.

"I tell you a dare, and you have to do it. Oh here's something to make it more interesting. If you decide not to do the dare, when we get out of here you have to kiss a random person that's entering." She smiled, approvingly.

"Fine! Go ahead with your evilness." I smirked.

"Alright. Edward. I dare you to find a person, any one, and jump into their cart. After they tell you to get out of their cart, you have to take one of their items and throw it at them."

"Okay." I smiled at her. _Oh boy, I'm going to get in some serious trouble. But, hey it's going to be so much fun!_

I got up, and saw this blonde hair lady, in her forties, and was way too tan for any human being to be. And it didn't help that she had bright blue eye shadow and really bold red lipstick.

I got up to her cart, and smiled.

"Why hello." She said, checking me out. _Wow, am I being checked out by a forty year old?_

I jumped into her cart, and she jumped back by the sudden commotion.

"What are doing?" She yelled.

I heard laughter. At least my family was getting something out of this.

I took one of her items (the least heavy), which was a pillow. And threw it at her face. She took a can of carrots and threw it at me as I started running.

"Police! Somebody call the police!" She screamed, running with her cart as everyone looked at her like she was some crazy lady.

I started laughing, when I saw that everyone was almost in tearless fits of laughter on the ground.

"Woo! Eddie how did that can feel?" Emmett boomed a loud laugh.

"Oh it felt so great!" I smirked.

"Did you see that lady? She really needed a make-over. Either that or a whole new face." Rosalie, was laughing. The only one laughing.

"Okay then! My turn" I smiled, and turned to Emmett.

"Alright. I dare you to go up to that guy right there -I point to a fat bald guy sitting on a bench- and say as many pick up lines as you can until he walks away. We will be right behind you." I grinned.

"Oh man! He's going to think I'm gay." Emmett pouted.

"So? For all we know you actually might just be gay." I said back. With that remark, Rosalie slapped me in the arm.

Emmett got up, and so did all of us. We went behind the bench and sat down quietly. Emmett approached the man.

"Hello sir." Emmett said, in a polite tone.

"Why hello there," He smiled. "Aren't you a big fellow?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and began the pick-up lines.

"Crap something's wrong with my cell phone." Emmett said.

"Oh really. What's wrong with it?" The man asked.

"You're number's not in it."

"I could give it to you if you want." The guy smiled at Emmett. _Leave it to Emmett to have to do pick-up lines to a gay guy._

"Would you like to dance?"

"What here in Wal-Mart no!" The guy responded back in surprise.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I said you look fat in those pants." He said, while trying to hide his laugh.

"Excuse me?" He said in a mad tone.

"Somebody call the cops! Because it's gotta be illegal to look that hot!" Emmett smirked.

"My name is Chris. Wanna come home with me?" The guy (Chris) smiled.

"I'd come home with you, but I'd be too afraid that you'd take advantage of me." Em said.

"Oh I would, sexy." Chris smiled back. Going to hug Emmett.

"Whoa, look at the time gotta go." Emmett said, running away from him.

I started to crack up while Emmett was thinking _Edward, you are so in for it! I can't believe you picked a gay guy! You probably knew he was gay too!_

"Yeah I did. That's why I picked him." I smiled, Em came up to me.

"You know what?" He said.

"What?"

"You're stupid!"

"Wow that was a good comeback." I smirked, while we sat in our original positions to continue the game.

"Okay Rosie. I dare you to grab a can of soda, shake it up, and give it to a little kid to drink." He smiled.

"Emmett that's so mean! You know I love kids!" She sighed, "Fine! I don't want to go kiss a random person."

She grabbed a can of Pepsi (shook it up), and saw a kid that was about thirteen years old, and walked up to him.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" The kid said, trying to hit on Rosalie.

"Oh well aren't you cute! Here have some soda. I bought it, and I'm not really thirsty."

"Thanks." The boy answered, and opened the shaken up Pepsi can. It sprayed all in his face.

"What did you do that for?!" He yelled.

"Do what?" Rose asked in a dumb voice.

"Shake the can."

"I did not do such a thing as that!" She yelled back, strutting away towards us.

"Emmett that was so lame." I said, trying to hide my bored-ness.

"Was it really that bad?" He sighed.

"Yes." Rosalie agreed.

"Fine why don't you all just ambush me?" Em faked a sad face.

"Whatever. Okay, Bella. I dare you to go up to Mike and kiss him."

"But, he's not even here." She said.

"Oh yes he is. Right over there." Rosalie pointed to the frozen isle.

"Go ahead it's fine." I said to Bella, as I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okay if you say so." She said walking towards Mike, as we followed behind.

"Hey Mike." Bella smiled.

"Hi. So are you finally-" He got cut off, Bella kissed him for a half a second.

"Bye." Bella waved.

"Did she just kiss me?" Mike grinned, as he started to walk away with a stupid look on his face.

"Now he'll probably think I want to go out with him. You know what that means." She sighed.

"He's going to ask you out over and over again until you say yes?" Alice asked.

"That would be correct." Bella laughed.

"Okay. Alice I dare you to run down every isle and start to sing _Super Freak_." Bella said, a playful smile on her lips.

"Okay." Alice smiled back, taking off her heels.

As she went down each isle, so did all of us. I saw a old man almost have a heart attack.

"Super Freak She's a very kinky girl The kind you don't take home to mother She will never let your spirits down Once you get her off the street, ow girl She likes the boys in the band She says that I'm her all-time favorite When I make my move to her room it's the right time She's never hard to please."

"Excuse me miss?" This lady said.

"Yeah?" Alice said.

"Could you be a little quieter?" I think it was the manager of the store, yeah it was. On her name tag it said Kathy- Manager.

"What I can't hear you!" Alice said a little louder.

"I said be quiet!"

"You want me to sing again! Okay!" Alice laughed and sang _Super Freak_ again as loud as she could.

"I will call the cops on you!" Kathy screamed.

"Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you." Alice laughed, and ran off.

"Do you think she's really going to call the cops?" Bella asked in a nervous tone.

"Of course not. But, let's just leave just in case. Aw, Jasper didn't get a dare. Oh I got one, got to one of the cashiers and say in the microphone 'This is an invasion! I repeat, there is a alien invasion!' I know lame but I couldn't think of anything else." Alice said.

"Fine." Jasper ran to one of the cashiers and said that into the microphone.

Then one random guy shouted, "I knew it! Now who thinks I'm crazy?! One day the aliens will take over are planet as we speak!"

_Okay that guy is either crazy, or actually thinks aliens are real. Weirdo much? _I laughed to myself quietly.

We ran out as fast as we could and went are separate ways and drove off to go the club Alice kept yelling in her head.

*At Midnight Sun club*

"Isn't this place awesome!" Alice yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah." I said, it was awesome.

Everything was bright, lights flashing everywhere. Wait lights?

"Shit! Alice we gotta go!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"I'm freaken sparkling!" I yelled.

At least nobody heard me. Alice looked at me as she sighed in shock.

"Oh my god! We have to go now!" She agreed.

She grabbed everyone and we headed outside.

"What the hell. Rosie and I were having fun!" Emmett whined.

"Edward was sparkling!" Alice said.

"Ohhh." Em said, finally realizing why we left.

"Well what a waste of time." Rosalie huffed.

"Wal-Mart was fun right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." She agreed, and we started to laugh remembering that.

We all say good night and goodbye, as Bella and I got in the car and I got ready to drive her home. It was six thirty. Well it's not that late.

(Bella's POV)

"I had a lot of fun Edward. Thanks." I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He returned it with a kiss on the lips. Soon, I was panting for breath. I opened the door, and Charlie was standing right outside. _Oh shit!_

"WHERE WERE YOU!" He yelled, I smelled alcohol on him. _Wait, Charlie never got drunk. What the?_

_Why is he drunk?_

**A/N: Ohhh, cliffy! So how did everyone like this chapter? I think it's the longest by far! I tried to make it funny! Hmmm why is Charlie drunk, what is he going to do? Find out on the next chapter (: I thought overall it was pretty good (: Maybe we could try for 145+ reviews? That would make me so happy! Reviews are better than seeing Edward sparkle. (Okay maybe not. But, they're pretty close!) xD**

**~Samantha**


	12. Surrender

**Chapter 12: Surrender**

**A/N:** _Aw! Thanks guys for all your wonderful reviews (; I really do enjoy hearing your guys' feedback on my story. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying my story! So, I decided to update a little sooner than expected, because I left you off at a cliffy o.O And I'm just not THAT evil to leave you off for like two weeks wondering what's going to happen. Enough of me talking, get on to reading the next chapter! :D ENJOY =]_

**SHOUT OUTS:** _WhOsToLeMyCoNvErSe, cookie_luivr999, mello-ello unknowable, Karlene, Twilight Mystic, LionandLamb4ever, jenny, Lesloo, PJOandTwilightGirl, twilightsun01, XvTWILIGHTvX, .Swan, BxCt, and crazyvampiregurl. Thanks for reviewing chapter 11 (:_

**(Bella's POV)**

I was just so shocked of how my dad was standing right in front of me drunk! Never had he ever gotten to the point where he was so drunk, that he could barely stand up. [Like he was now] I saw Edward's face and I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing.

"Where the hell were you Bells?" He asked, once more. His voice sounded more ruff. The alcohol smell coming from his mouth smelled so strong it was almost unbearable.

"I-I-I was out with Edward and his family." I stuttered.

"Since when do you have friends?" Charlie yelled.

"Dad I've always had friends. What's wrong with you?" I asked. I was truly concerned now. Because never in my life has he acted like this towards me.

"Nothing!" He shouted.

He raised his hand, getting about an inch from my face ready to slap me, when Edward got out of the car and grabbed his hand away from my face.

I was terrified then of what might happen.

"Don't hurt Bella. You don't want to do this Charlie." Edward said in a comforting voice.

"I don't want to do it! But, I'm so angry! I don't know what to do." Charlie broke down crying right before my eyes.

I couldn't help but to just cradle him in my arms, trying to relax him as much as I could.

"Dad can you please just tell me what's wrong?" I asked, looking him straight in his brown glazed over eyes.

"Renee, she got in a terrible accident. She's in a coma Bells." His voice cracked.

"A coma?" I asked, a big lump developing in my throat.

"Yes. She was driving with Phil -His voice filled with disgust at his name- and he didn't see the semi truck. And it just slammed into them. Phil went through the windshield and died. But, luckily Renee's still alive. I hope she makes it through." I held him tighter, fits of sobs racking through my body.

"When can we see her?" I asked, stuttering every time I said each word. I just couldn't control the tears streaming down my face.

"Tomorrow. So you're going to miss school, because I want you to spend as much time with her as you can. I'm sure the school can understand." He smiled, the slightest bit. But, it didn't fool me. I saw the pained expression on his face.

"Dad, can Edward stay with me tonight? I really need a shoulder to cry on." I asked.

"Sure Bells. But, if you try anything -Charlie looks at Edward- I will kick your ass. You got that?" He said in an intimidating voice.

I started to laugh a little.

"Yes sir." He said, while walking me through the door.

We got up to my room, and sat on my bed in dead silence for at least ten minutes.

"I just can't believe this." I yelled, while sobbing in the process.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be fine." Edward said in his velvety voice. Hugging me gently in his arms.

**(Edward's POV)**

I saw Charlie raise his hand at Bella, I could read his thoughts. He didn't want to hit her but so much anger was built up in him. He was about to react in a very bad way.

"Don't hurt Bella. You don't want to do this Charlie." I said in a comforting voice, grabbing his hand away from Bella.

Then I heard what made Charlie so angry, Renee is in a coma.

I saw Bella's expression, and it hurt me so badly. I just wanted to make this as if it never happened. So, Renee was never in a car accident, and never was in a coma, Charlie wasn't drunk, and everything was normal. But, I couldn't and that's what made me so angry inside. Seeing Bella cry made me want to cry. I couldn't cry though. Seeing Bella hurt made my un-beating heart want to jump out of my chest and die. [If I could die]

After Bella said if I could stay with her, I was happy because I wanted to be her shoulder to cry on. Someone she could trust and just spill her emotions.

I walked up the stairs with Bella, and sat on her bed with her in silence.

"I just can't believe this." She yelled, streams of tears running down her face.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be fine." I said in a sweet tone. Hugging her gently.

It was about thirty minutes until she stopped crying. Her beautiful face was all covered in red blotches from crying. Her expression still depressed. I guess she was so worn out she just fell asleep in my arms. I covered her up in the blanket, and lay in a position on the bed where I was hugging Bella sideways. This truly was a day I would never forget.

For one, of how Bella was in so much pain. And how I would never ever want her to live through that again. And two, of how close this has brought us together. More than ever.

**A/N:** _Bam! You didn't see that one coming did you? Please don't hate me, I just wanted to do this for the story. Don't worry Renee probably won't die. I don't want to make this story that depressing. How did everyone like it? Good, bad, awesome?! Tell me your thoughts by clicking the 'Review' button? Reviews are better than Edward hugging me while I'm asleep :D_

**-Samantha**


	13. Important! Please read :D

Hello everyone! It's Samantha (:

I know this is an author's note, but I felt that it was necessary for everyone to read. I am so very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! It's just that it's the end of the year at school and we have all these tests and crap like that and I haven't been feeling good. I guess you could say I've been feeling like shit because I've been getting these horrible headaches and I feel really sick. I just wanted to tell you guys why I haven't updated, sorry this author's note was so late.

No worries though! School ends the 24th so that means I'll be writing up a storm! My life will be consumed by writing, watching youtube videos, and making videos! =P So be ready for a chapter up by the 24th or 25th! I'll try to make it the best I can since I've been a crappy author and haven't updated in such a long time! I really am sorry and hope that all my wonderful readers will continue to read this story! I love you guys so much, and I love that you like my story so much! Have a great day!

-Samantha

P.S: If you see this author's note on any of my other stories, it's because I didn't have time to type up separate author's notes for each story.


	14. I Will Survive

Chapter 13: I Will Survive

**A/N:** _Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I still can't believe I have 177 reviews, we're so close 200! Come on you guys, we can do this! It doesn't matter though if I get more or less reviews, it matters if you guys are enjoying this story! Which from the reviews I think is true! Okay now on to the apology! I am so very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But, it's time to smile because I'm posting a new chapter up! Yay! See I didn't lie to you, I said I'd post it on the 24th or 25th and I'm posting it on the 25th! Okay so enough of my blah blah crap, onto the next chapter!_

(Bella's POV)

I woke up, and tried to stretch my arms. But, something was pulling me back. I looked to my left and saw Edward.

"Good morning love." He smiled, and kissed me on the lips.

"Good morning. I didn't know you were going to stay the whole night." I giggled.

"I can leave if you want." He said getting up.

I pulled him back down, "No it's okay. I enjoy you being here. It's like whenever you are around me all my pain and sadness just goes away." I sighed, moving into his arms.

He kissed me on the forehead, "I'm glad. Oh I forgot to tell you that you're dad came up here about 10 am and said you'll be leaving to go see your mother at 1:30 pm."

I looked at the clock, 1:15.

"Oh crap. Okay thanks Edward. Hey, maybe you could go wait out here while I get dressed in the bathroom? It won't take me long." I smiled.

"How about I take care of Nessie? I feel like we've been neglecting her. I want to try my best to take care of her, seeing as though we only have a week left of taking care of her." I asked.

"Yeah sure. Wow, only a week? Where did the time go by?" She smirked, grabbed some clothes, and headed out of the bedroom.

Meanwhile I went downstairs, to go be a father to a baby doll.

(Bella's POV)

I grabbed a pair of light denim jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. I ran out the door and changed into my jeans and shirt. I took the brush from the counter top and brushed out my hair. Then, I brushed my teeth and headed out the door.

"Okay I'm back." I said, while walking down the stairs.

Being the klutz I am, I fell down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Edward laughed, holding me steady.

"Yeah, fine." I smirked. I could feel how hot my cheeks were getting.

"Okay, dad you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep. Is Edward coming?" He asked.

"No. Actually, I'm going to go back home." Edward said.

"Oh alright. Well see you later." Charlie smiled.

Wow, Charlie actually smiled at my boyfriend? Oh, shocker!

"Bye Bells." Edward kissed me on the lips quickly and strode quickly out the door.

(At the Hospital)

Once we were at the hospital, Charlie brought some flowers from the store inside. Then, came back so we could go visit mom.

I walked in quietly, and saw my mother. She had tubes in her nose, and an IV. Her face had a whole bunch of bruises and she had a neck brace. She was barely breathing, and her eyes were shut.

"Hey mom. It's Bella." I smiled, and held her hand.

"Charlie's here too." My dad said.

"I can't believe this happened to you mom!" I broke down crying, hugging my mom while my tears fell onto her shirt.

"I'm sorry for getting my tears all over you." I smirked, and wiped my tears off of my face.

My voice sounded all weird, because my nose was clogged up.

"I hope you get better mom." I kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll leave you guys alone." I said, and quickly got up and left the hospital room.

I waited out in the waiting room, where Mike was. Oh no…

(Charlie's POV)

"Renee I'm so sorry this happened to you! If it wasn't for that stupid Phil!" I sighed in frustration and anger. My eyes started to fill with tears.

"I never thought that this was how our life would end up. I always thought we'd be together but then you left. I tried to be a good husband but I guess I didn't succeed. But, I will always love you no matter what." I kissed her on the cheek.

I sat there in silence. Just watching her sleep. Oh god how I hope she wakes up.

(Bella's POV)

"Hey Bella!" Mike said, excitedly. Coming closer to me.

"Hi Mike." I gave him a fake smile.

"So… you want to take my offer on going on a date with me?" He smiled, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Mike it's just not the time okay?" I said a little irritated.

"Aw, come on Bella." He said, trying to kiss me.

"Get the hell off of my you scum bag! I don't like you and I will never like you! Get the hell over it!" I screamed, I couldn't stop the tears.

"Jeez Bella, you don't have to be such a bitch about it." He said in a hurt voice.

"A bitch? You think I'm being a bitch!? How about you go into that room right there and tell me if I'm being a bitch! MY MOM'S IN A GOD DAMN COMA YOU ASS WHOLE!" I screamed.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He tried hugging me.

"Don't even try it, okay? Just leave me alone. Can you do that please?" I yelled.

"Okay. Bella I'll leave you alone." He said, his eyes started watering and he turned back around and left the hospital.

"Bella what happened?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing let's just leave." I exhaled in frustration.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and when we got home I just ran up the stairs to my room and started bawling my eyes out. I took the pillow and screamed into it.

"Why does this have to happen to me?! I hate my life!" I screamed, and threw the pillow on the floor.

I laid down on my bed and called Edward.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Edward. Can you please come to my house?" I asked, trying to say the words steadily.

"Yes of course I'll be right there." He hung up.

In five minutes he was at my house.

"Bella," He said, sitting on my bed and cradling me in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

I just cried in his shoulders, while he rocked me back and forth. I fell asleep crying.

**A/N:** _Aw, I know so sad! Sorry ): Well I know it wasn't the best chapter, but it was okay right? I hope everyone still enjoyed it! Please review! Oh, and by the way I totally forgot how many days were left for the baby project so I just randomly picked a week. =P  
_


	15. My Guardian Angel

Chapter 14: My Guardian Angel

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter! I can't believe I'm so close to 200 reviews :D Sorry I'm a few days late on this chapter I've just been enjoying summer [: Well enjoy the next chapter!_

"Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe that won't trust me…" I groaned at the sound of my cell phone going off.

"Hello?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to say wake up sleepy head! You're going to be late for school." She explained.

"Shit. Okay bye. Thanks." I hung up my cell phone.

_Why didn't Charlie wake me up?_

I hurried to get a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and put my converse on. I put in a pop tart and ate it as I went out the door to walk to school.

Sure, I could've rode to school but it's a nice day out… so I figured why not walk?

_Wait, why didn't Edward pick me up? I'm so confused! Where is everyone?_

I finally got to school after twenty minutes, everybody was already in school so I guess that means I'm late.

"Miss Swan you're late." The nurse said.

"Yeah I know that, can you just give me a late pass?" I asked, impatiently.

I don't know what's going on with me today. I'm in a really bitchy mood.

"Fine." She said in a snotty tone.

She wrote me a pass and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

She just gave me an evil look. I ran to my locker to get my stuff to go to my first period class. Mr. Carols, health.

I ran to class and handed him the class.

"Thanks." He smiled, and I sat next to Edward.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" I whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

"What's up with everyone today?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" He said in a nasty tone.

"Woah what the hell did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's just take care of Renesmee." He said, handing me the baby.

"Okay…" I wandered off in my thoughts.

_What did I do? Was it something I said? Why is everyone acting so weird?_

"Alright class. Only four more days until your babies are due for a grade. Right now I'd like you to fill out a little sheet of paper." He smiled, and handed us the paper.

I looked at it…_ okay time to answer some questions_. I wrote my name on the upper left corner and started answering the questions.

Question 1: How much effort has your partner done? (On a scale of 1-10)

Answer: 10

Question 2: Does your partner help you with the baby? (Yes or No)

Answer: Yes. He's very helpful.

Question 3: Do you and your partner get along? (Yes or No)

Answer: Yes. We only fought once which was in the beginning.

Question 4: Out of this entire process how many times has your baby cried?

Answer: 3

Question 5: Has this been fun for you?

Answer: Yes, very much.

Partner's Name: Edward Cullen.

I raised my hand to give Mr. Carols my sheet when I saw what Edward was writing on his sheet.

"What the hell Edward? That's all a lie." I yelled.

He was giving me zeros and saying no. _What does he want us to get a bad grade?_

"Whatever." He groaned and handed the sheet to the teacher.

_What is wrong with him?_

"Did I do something?" I asked, worried.

"No. Your dad did."

"My dad?" _I am very confused._

"Never mind. I'm breaking up with you. Bye." He said, walking out of the classroom.

The bell rang twenty seconds after that.

I could feel the tears coming on. I held them in for as long as I could and then once the go home bell rang I ran to my car and sped home.

"I don't understand!" I screamed.

The tears were now flowing down my face.

A car was coming my way, it was about to smash me when Edward jumped in front of it.

"Edward?" I asked.

He just looked at me with a sad face and ran off.

My guardian angel has just saved my life. But, why bother to save my life if you hate me so much?

**A/N:** _I know so sad! And weird, lol. Next chapter will clear things up. I hope everyone liked this chapter =]_


End file.
